It's Happening
by Bethofbells
Summary: Tumblr prompt from ikinderc: "Mindy gets crazy tipsy and writes a smutty fanfic about her and Danny. He finds it and reads it...sexy times ensue. Whether or not they're dating already is up to you" Lovely person that she is. I went with it.


**A/N: Hallelujah for tumblr prompts while tipsy on wine. :D Ikinderc on tumblr sent me this prompt: "Mindy gets crazy tipsy and writes a smutty fanfic about her and Danny. He finds it and reads it...sexy times ensue. Whether or not they're dating already is up to you" so i just went with it. Forgive me for typos, still a little bit wine sodden, and I didn't read it through after i wrote it. Maybe it'll look awful in the light of day tomorrow and i'll take it down, but for now, here it is. As always please leave reviews if you feel so inclined. I love them, and I love you. Goodnight! **

"Oh my god, what is that?"

Morgan looked at Mindy. She was staring at his computer screen over his shoulder. He blushed. "Um, it's nothing, Dr. L. Look away. Your innocent eyes shouldn't be subjected to this."

She shoved him out of the way, hunkering over the computer screen. "Ew, Morgan. Are you writing sex scenes about people you know?"

He pushed her out of the way, sighing dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Look, Dr. L. I know you're not up on the internet these days, but this is erotic friend fiction, ok. I mean, you see two people you know, who clearly belong together, and I mean, it just _behooves _you to write them getting together, because you know the two dummies aren't going to get around to doing it anytime soon."

She frowned. "So who are Angela and Richard?"

Morgan chuckled. "These two people who live in my building. They are always fighting and everything, but they totally need to just jump each other in the elevator or something. The sexual tension is unbearable."

Mindy furrowed her brow. "Morgan, that's disgusting. You need to mind your own business." She started to walk away, but turned back. "I need you to delete that off of your work computer. Totally inappropriate." She leaned closer to him and whispered. "But email it to me first." She spun on her heel and quickly walked away.

Friday night, date night. Right. That was a bunch of shit if there ever was any. She twisted the cork screw in the second bottle of wine for the evening. No date for her. Typical. The cork popped free. The first bottle of wine was just beginning to wear off, and she'd already watched her favorite rom com. Now she didn't know what to do. She began surfing the web aimlessly.

There was a little icon in the corner of her browser, alerting her to the fact that she had unread mail in her inbox. She suddenly remembered the 'erotic friend fiction' that Morgan had told her about. She surreptitiously looked around her, in an overly careful way typical of someone who'd had a few too many glasses of wine. Satisfied that there was no one to see what she was about to do, she clicked on the email. Her eyes scanned the page, quickly skimming over the boring introductive parts. They say hi, blah blah blah, they get in the elevator. HOLY SHIT! That happened fast. She took a giant gulp of her wine straight from the bottle. Good lord, Morgan. What on earth was he doing in his spare time?

She continued to read, getting all hot and bothered by the images flashing before her eyes. This was ridiculous. Had it really been that long? Was this the kind of thing that did it for her now? But hell, Morgan was good at this. Mindy could feel the fingers of Richard digging into Angela's ass as he pressed her up against the wall and took her from behind.

She took another gulp of her wine, suddenly realizing she'd made her way halfway through this bottle too. Shit. She turned her attention back to the words in front of her. Damn, how on earth did Morgan know about elevators? You know. That weird erotic/romantic place they held in her heart. She couldn't count the times she'd been riding in the elevator and the lights had flickered slightly, or she'd felt a slight jolt and thought. "It's happening."

The last time the lights had flickered, Danny had been the one standing next to her, and the thought had jumped in her head with alarming speed. Danny. What the hell had that been about? They were friends. Friends didn't think about getting trapped in an elevator and having steamy aggressive sex. Nope…. Unless, you know, they were like, erotic friends? Like in Morgan's fics.

Mindy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her fingers itched now, and images of Danny pressing her up against the elevator wall as she stood on her tiptoes to accommodate him flooded her brain. Well hell, Morgan hadn't said 'erotic friend fiction' had to be about two other friends. Maybe it was about a friend and yourself?

She shook her head, taking another gulp of her wine, feeling the last of the bottle slide down her throat. She stared at it in annoyance. Whatever, she had another one in the fridge. Five minutes later, she was sitting in front of her computer with a freshly uncorked bottle, staring at a blank word document.

Alright, so she was doing this.

8 AM. Mindy awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. Thank god she had an every day alarm set on her phone. It had saved her so many times from oversleeping. She felt like death warmed over. A fuzzy feeling in her head, surely about to morph into a hellacious headache, and a furry feeling on her tongue. Too much wine.

She was still sitting in the chair at her desk, her face had been lain across her laptop keyboard, a waffle pattern still embossed on her skin. She wiped the drool off of her face, tapping the power button to wake up her computer.

For a second she stared at the screen, unable to comprehend what she was looking at. It was still open to her inbox, and it looked like shed had replied to Morgan's email. She quickly opened it, a sudden realization dawning on her, panic settling in her chest. "Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

She jumped up from her desk, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Breathe Mindy. It's just Morgan. He's just weird enough to think this is normal." She sat back down at her computer, looking more closely at the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed the words at her computer screen, demanding an answer for what she was seeing. For some reason she had cc'd Danny on her reply to Morgan. She fell back in the chair. "I need to kill myself. That's the only answer. How the hell did this happen."

She spent most of the weekend freaking out, not leaving her apartment, and completely ignoring Morgan's winky face emoji texts. Sunday night she felt the panic rising in her chest again, but this time she made herself do a couple deep breathing yoga exercises. "Time to channel Beyoncé Pad Thai. This did not happen. Chloe Silverado sent that email, not you. Beyoncé Pad Thai will not put up with any snarky comments. She will not go down for this!"

Determined to deal with this, she got up and went to shower and get ready for bed. She was going to be a warrior Monday, and no one would be able to say anything to her.

So she'd intentionally gotten around late, missing the train she knew Danny would be on. So what? And so she'd locked herself in her office pretty much all day, refusing to answer most of the calls, having Betsy relay her messages. So what? It didn't mean she was wussing out. Nope.

Five o'clock finally rolled around and Mindy peeked her head out of her office. She felt like a spy, watching everyone make their way to the elevator. Morgan had tried, and failed, a dozen times today to get into her office and chat with her, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. She'd banned him from her office and sent him on a bunch of wild goose chases for fictional patient files. It had worked. Now all she had to do was get to the elevator without seeing Danny, and then she would be home free.

First, Betsy left, then Tamra. Jeremy and Peter left together, going out to some art show to pick up girls. She had to wait around a bit for Morgan to leave. She sensed he still wanted to talk to her about her foray into writing smut. Not happening, buddy.

Finally he left. She had two choices. She could wait for Danny to leave, and then ride the elevator in blissful solitude, or she could try and leave before him. She waited for fifteen minutes before finally giving up. So this was one of those days where Danny was going to stay late. Wasn't that every day? Whatever. She snatched up her purse and coat, slipping out of her door, tiptoeing to the elevator.

As she stepped inside the elevator, a sense of relief washed over her. She'd made it. She reached forward to punch the ground floor button, but as she did, Danny suddenly emerged from his office, coat and briefcase in hand. Her eyes widened. No, no, no. She frantically pushed the close button, hoping he wouldn't make it.

He lunged forward just in time, wedging his brief case between the doors, causing the motion sensor to send them swinging back open. Damn it!

He slipped in beside her, glaring at her. "Thanks a lot, Mindy. Don't even hold the door open for me. How nice of you."

His angry expression brought unbidden images of her own creation to the forefront of her mind. She blushed, stuttering out an apology. The doors closed in front of them, and the elevator began its descent.

Neither of them said anything, Mindy unsure if the awkward silence was because of her super awkward email, or if it was just normal surly Danny behavior. Maybe he hadn't even read it yet. He was notorious about not checking his email.

Suddenly he stepped forward, palming the emergency-stop button, jolting slightly as the elevator shuddered to a stop. He turned to her. "We need to talk."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "I don't know—"

He cut her off. "Oh, please. You know exactly what I'm referring to."

He dropped his briefcase and coat to the floor, stepping toward her menacingly. "What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?"

The anger in his voice turned her on. Shit. This was pretty much exactly like she'd written it. Angry Danny taking charge over the situation. She took a deep breath and channeled her inner warrior for real this time. "I said. I do not know what you are talking about, Daniel." She intentionally looked away from him, studying her own distorted reflecting in the metal doors in front of her.

"Oh, really?"

She continued to ignore him, closing her eyes briefly. She was in the middle of taking another deep breath when she felt hands on her. Big strong hands cupping her ass, and pulling her to him unexpectedly. "You don't know what I'm talking about, huh? Well. I'll tell you."

He pressed his obvious arousal up against her. "I've been fight this particular side effect of that email you sent me all day." Letting his hand travel over her body, he settled on her breast, squeezing it gently. "And I've been thinking about doing this since I read the line, 'Danny grazed her nipple with his teeth and Mindy gasped.'" He lauged. "Stellar writing skills by the way."

Before she could reply he caught her lips with his, biting and sucking at them in a way that she couldn't have fathomed, not even in her smuttiest erotic friend fiction. She gasped involuntarily, but still couldn't say anything.

He smiled against her lips. "Is this why you wore a skirt today? So we could do this?" He reached down and ran his hand up her thigh, slipping under the skirt quickly, and gliding up her thigh to toy with the edge of her lacy lingerie. He slipped his fingers underneath the delicate material and delved inside of her. "I see you've been thinking about it too."

She gasped, her eyes rolling back for a second. God it felt so good, and she wanted it so badly. "Dann—"

He cut her off again, this time in a viciously bruising kiss, pulling away reluctantly before he spun her around. He pushed her up against the wall, sucking gently at the skin along her neck up to her ear. "Mindy." Her whispered name sent another shudder of desire through her. He was panting now. "I've thought about this for a very long time. Long before you sent me that detailed letter."

She whimpered, urging him to continue. He spread her legs with his knee, quickly unzipping his fly and releasing himself. She felt his erection brush up against her thigh as he pushed her skirt up further. Not bothering to remove the lacy thong she was wearing, he simply pulled it aside, pushing into her without prelude.

She gasped at the feeling of utter fullness, a pleasantly stretched feeling, as he stilled for a moment. The gentleness disappeared as quickly as she'd noticed it. He began to rock into her, harder with each advancement in pace. He reached around grabbing one breast and slipping his other hand down between her legs. She clutched at the rail along the side of the elevator for support as he continued to slam into her.

She felt a wave of intense pleasure course through her, singing through her unlike anything she'd ever known, and yet he continued his pace, slipping the fingers of one hand into the wetness between her legs. She gasped. When he touch her there, in that little concentration of nerves, it sparked fireworks behind her eyes, and she let out a little yell, embarrassingly loud.

She felt him laugh against her ear, even though his own exertions were making him short of breath. Finally it go to be too much and she cried out again, her inner muscles contracting around him, seemingly in an effort to draw him in further. She arched her back as he pushed into her one last time before letting out a little cry of his own.

Spent against her, still panting, still slick with sweat. He pulled back slightly, laying kisses along her neck. She marveled at the fact that she'd never felt more naked in her life, yet this was the most fully clothed she'd ever been for sex.

He turned her around, gently, pressing his body against her, planting a kiss on her forehead before resting the side of his face against her cheek. He felt somewhat smug, proud of himself for eliciting such a response in her. "Was it everything you'd imagined?"

She laughed. "Oh, you know, I suppose." She pressed a kiss against his neck. "I'll have to maybe send you a couple more emails, and we'll work from there."


End file.
